bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenlos
Kenlos is the friendship/bromance pairing of Kendall Schmidt (youngest member) and Carlos Pena Jr. (oldest member) from Big Time Rush. In the show, they are best friends, as they are always teaming up like in Big Time Songwriters, in which James said that Carlos always takes Kendall's side. Also it has been seen that Kendall has helped Carlos multiple times in the show, and it shows that they cared for each other. In real life, they are also close best friends and shown to be more like brothers. Carlos and Kendall are opposites when it comes to being clean, as Carlos is organized while Kendall is not, but Carlos has said that he keeps Kendall's area clean and organized, and Kendall said that Carlos is always there for him. Kenlos, the pairing of Kendall and Carlos, is the counterpart of Jagan, the pairing of James and Logan. Kenlos Moments (In the show) Season 1 *Big Time Audition: **Carlos was the first one to try to help Kendall against Security. **When James is dancing and shaking his booty, Kendall told Carlos to attack him. **Carlos try to convince Kendall to call Gustavo. **Kendall convinse Gustavo to take him and the boys and make them a singing group. **Both Carlos and Kendall thinks that James' dream of being a pop star is lame and stupid. *Big Time School of Rocqué **Carlos, James and Logan follows Kendall plans to make Gustavo give up and sends the boys to the Palm Woods School. *Big Time Crib **Carlos follows Kendall plan to trick Kelly so she won't know the set isn't being done in the studio, but instead just play around with the power tools and bang on wood with a hammer. *Big Time Party **Kendall ,with the help of Jo, try to keep Mr. Bitters finding their "gathering". *Big Time Terror: **Is revealed that Carlos and Kendall were suspended in a hockey game. **Kendall said they work better when they are together. *Big Time Fever: **Kendall try to cure Carlos,James and Logan from their Hollywood Fever. *Big Time Video **Carlos explain to Kendall, James and Logan about their first Brain-freeze off. **Carlos invite his crush/es (The Jeniffers) to appear in the video and Kendall did the same with Jo. **The guys make a video to keep his friends from leavin. *Big Time Concert **Kendall convise Carlos and Logan to follow their dreams before movin to L.A. **After being capture by Hawk, Carlos try to escape to help Kendall, James and Logan and save their first concert. Season 2 *Welcome Back Big Time **Carlos gives his support when Kendall doesnt see Jo between the fans. *Big Time Fans **Kendall team up to help keep Carlos' promise to Jenny Tinkler. **Kendall try different ideas to keep Carlos' promise from breaking. *Big Time Girlfriends **Kendall notice Carlos running in slow motion. *Big Time Halloween **Kendall save Carlos from a mob. **Carlos text Jo for Kendall(he got shoot by Kelly) *Big Time Pranks **Carlos, Kendall and James try to keep themselves from being prank. **They compete for the tittle of Prank King. *Big Time Christmas **In the Let's stay in out PJs (All Christmas Long) feat. Snoop Dogg video, Carlos and Kendall are shown more together in the video and same goes with James and Logan. *Big Time Crush: **Kendall try to find Carlos a date with the help of Jo. **Kendall even told one of his date the answer to make Carlos want to take her to the movies. *They are both left along together after their dates leave. *Big Time Beach Party **Carlos support Kendall in his drag race against Sandy's Boyfriend. *Big Time Songwriters: **They tag alone to make The Oh song. **It also revealed that Carlos always take Kendall side. **Kendall and Carlos wear viking hats made of aluminum foil (which James refer to as foil helmets) and hair extensions to attack James and Logan (Jagan) *Big Time Girl Group **Kendall like Carlos' idea for the music video. **Kendall make Carlos stop writing what Boys in the Attic are telling them. *Big Time Moms **Kendall and Carlos seeing more together when they are singing The Mom Song. *Big Time Break-Up **Carlos helps Kendall remember that he forgot to give Jo a good bye kiss. **Carlos, James and Logan took Kendall to the airport to said good bye to Jo. *Big Time Single: **Carlos,James and Logan try to help Kendall from his heart break. **Carlos was on Kendall's team when they were playing Lobby Hockey even when Kendall was to depress to play. **Carlos, James and Logan got their heartbreak to feel how Kendall was feeling. *Big Time Strike: **Kendall choose Carlos to be the "Muscle" so he can help him against Gustavo and Kelly. **Kendall also save Carlos when a lot of boys came to Rocque Records and Carlos wants to talk things out. *Big Time Superheroes **Carlos bring his superhero alter ego beck to help them save their new album. *Big Time Secrets: **Kendall convince James on helping Carlos to get Heather Fox to like him again. **Carlos,James and Logan support Kendall in figure skating even when he broke a code. **Carlos has secret that made everyone mad and to chase him out of The Palmwoods. *Big Time Interview: **Kendall sat next to Carlos in the interview and he helped Carlos when he was reading his paper backwards. *Big Time Move: **Carlos and Kendall seeing to be a team and James and Logan to be another when they are playing on the start of the episode. **Carlos and Kendall fought for the Platinum controler. **Also, Carlos offered Kendall cookies, even when all 4 of them have a fight and were mad at each other. Season 3 *Big Time Movie: **Kendall tells Carlos about his dream. **Kendall hits Carlos for gasping. **Kendall follows Carlos instruction to save Katie. *Backstage Rush: **Kendall seems sad when Carlos have to give the cricket back to the french police and put supporting hand on Carlos shoulders. *Big Time Merchandise **Carlos and Kendall try to make cool catch phrases for their action figures. *Big Time Rescue **Kendall tells James and Logan to save the dogs while he saves "The Carlos". **Kendall trys to show Carlos how a real/great relationship is. Kendall even makes Jo do thing she hates just to help Carlos know about a good relationship. **Kendall try to save Carlos from Jennifer's "spell" **Kendall trys to make Carlos break up with Jeniffer. Kendall even pretended to broke up with Jo to show Carlos how easy can be. **Kendall gives Carlos a "limp balm" that makes his mouth no feel anything. Making Carlos break up with Jeniffer. Season 4 *Big Time Invasion **Kendall and Carlos tags along for the producer they wanted to have for the band. *Big Time Bonus **Kendall helped Carlos decide which personal assistant Carlos should hire. *Big Time Cameo **Kendall agreed to make another Cameo on a show after seeing Carlos' puppy face. **Kendall gave Carlos a 'plan' so Carlos can make a move on Dara Laramie, though Kendall was kidding, Carlos took it seriously. In the end Kendall voluntarily assisted Carlos. **Kendall stood up for Carlos against Dara's step mother after she told Carlos to stay away from Dara. *Big Time Break Out **Kendall tried to apologize for Carlos accidentally a lady. **He (along with Logan) stopped Carlos from breaking out. **They partnered up against Griffin in the game show . **They argued over who spins the wheel better. Kenlos Moments (Real life) *'Their Point of View about Organization- '''Carlos :'Having Fun in Life.....Organization it's FUN" & Kendall :'"Life's to Short to be Organized". *In an '''Interview with Jojo Wright, Jojo asked "Is that your...what is that?" Kendall said:"I dont know what that is,oh this, I was like Are you pointing at Carlos,That's MY Carlos". *'Love for Animals': Carlos had said if he wasnt working on Big Time Rush, he would be studying to become Marine Biologist/ animal trainer and be working in Sea World. Kendall have said that he would be working on becoming a biologist or/and animal trainer if it wasnt for BTR. *In some Interview,Carlos and Kendall hit each other playfully. *Of all the boys, Kendall and Carlos are seens to share there clothes the most. *Kendall Messing around with Carlos in a Popstar interview: Ideal summer dates **Carlos: Well, I like the amazing weather in California this Summer, so I just got a jeep that has no top, so I think, you know, driving down the PCH- Kendall: through the PCH? Carlos: and you know, just driving down- Kendall: Can I go on a date with you? that sounds awesome! Carlos: *looks at camara* Wow *Carlos has revealed that the producer told them that they (James,Carlos,Logan & Curt) have to be close friends but they didnt felt a chemistry (friendship) with Curt. So they ended up replacing him with Kendall which Carlos said is like his new brother. *In a behind the seen video, Kendall show concern for Carlos when Logan took revenge (Carlos recorded Logan sleeping) on Carlos by pushing him out of stage in to the floor. *In If I Ruled The World and Elevate, Carlos and Kendall have their own combination moves while James and Logan have their own. They seeing to team up in some songs as two groups (Carlos and Kendall, James and Logan). *Before singing Windows Down, Carlos and Kendall team up against James and Logan by the diving the audience in two side to see which side scream Woo Hoo! the loudest. *'Brain Surge Interview': **Kendall: He’s a benchwarmer. (Carlos realizes what Kendall just said and punches him) Carlos: I’m not a benchwarmer! Kendall(pushing/slapping Carlos’ back): Ahahaha. I’m just - I’m just messin with ya. *Kendall and Carlos are the only band members with tattoos. 'Kendall has 4,two on his back and one on each his arms, and Carlos has one on his right side of the body. *Carlos and Kendall are the first two to have join Instagram. *They sit next to each other in some interviews and performances. *Sometimes they whisper and talk to each other during interviews and performances. *Both, Kendall and Carlos, have said that there favorite One Direction's guy is: Niall. *When Carlos and Sammantha Droke broke up, Kendall was there to support Carlos through his break up. *In an interview, Kendall said he didnt have any sister so Carlos joke with him saying that they were sisters. **Carlos: I'm his real sister. Kendall: *sassy voice* Yeah, he's my sista. Carlos: What? No, I'm his sister. Kendall: He's my sista. Carlos: Sista. *snap* Kendall: Sista. *snap* *Carlos is the only other member of the band that have been seeing wearing a Choose 180 necklace. *Kendall wants to learn spanish because he believes Carlos insults him. With Carlos only replaying that is only love. **'Kendall: I want to learn Spanish because I think Carlos insults me a lot. Logan: It's true, he does. Carlos: NO. It's all love, guys. All love. *When Carlos gave his opinion on Justin Bieber's Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj video by saying it was similar to their Windows Down video, a lot of "Believers" insulted and started hating on Carlos. Kendall tweeted/ tried to defend Carlos by calling them silly, cyber bullies and to stop hating. *Carlos and Kendall have created "Big Time Flight". Which is that every time they sit together on a plane they do a Tweet/Photo Spree. *Kendall believes Carlos will be a great director and gives him credit for it. Kendall also said that Carlos knows much more that he gives himself credit for. *Kendall and Carlos are the two band members that give more hints about their songs, episodes and albums that James and Logan. Kenlos Songs *Oh Yeah *Elevate (song) *Windows Down *Crazy For U - the song was written by Kendall and it's featured on Big Time Tour Bus, an episode recorded by Carlos. *We Are - the photo of the song features Kendall and Carlos. Official Kenlos Trademarks Places *Hockey rink - because of there love for the sport *The Palmwoods Vehicle *Jeep Gallery Category:Males Category:Friendships Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships